The present invention generally relates to motorcycles, and particularly to motorcycles including a triple clamp for supporting a pair of forks.
Motorcycles generally include a front wheel supported by one or more fork tubes for rotation. Often the fork tubes are supported by a triple clamp that is pivotally attached to the motorcycle frame through a steering stem. Handlebars are coupled to the triple clamp to allow the rider to turn the fork tubes and front wheel to steer the motorcycle. The fork tubes and the steering stem attach to the triple clamp using triple clamp fasteners, such as nuts or bolts, that are commonly exposed on the top surface of the triple clamp.